1. Field of the Disclosure
The subject disclosure relates to systems and methods for interconnecting lead wires and bond pads, and more particularly to an improved biocompatible interconnection methods for attaching a hermetic implantable bond pad array to a miniature flexible-circuit electrode array and external lead wires.
2. Background of the Related Art
Various methods are used to interconnect hermetic modules, electrode arrays, and lead wires. Platinum wires co-fired with ceramic, laser welding, anisotropic conductive film, thermo-compression bonding, electro-deposition, and plating up Platinum to form rivets are some of the approaches. Often the connection is to a hermetic Titanium enclosure with electronics inside this hermetic volume.
Techniques for some examples are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,257,446 issued on Aug. 14, 2007 to Greenberg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,480,988 issued on Jan. 27, 2009 to Ok et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,813,796 issued on Oct. 12, 2010 to Greenberg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,285,380 issued on Oct. 9, 2012 to Greenberg et al. and U.S. Ser. No. 13/490,189.